


Perfect

by karamelknightngale420



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelknightngale420/pseuds/karamelknightngale420
Summary: Mon-El works his way through the events 2x13





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: 
> 
> \- In My Veins by Andrew Belle  
> \- Find My Way Back by Cody Fry  
> \- I Get To Love You by Ruelle  
> \- She Is by Ne-Yo ft. Tim McGraw  
> \- Bonus track: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by Sleeping At Last

Mon-El wonders in desperation.  How had it gotten this far?  How had he screwed it all up so badly?  

He couldn't believe how quickly everything had changed.  Less than 2 days ago, life was as perfect as he had ever expected it to be.  He had the bartending job and he was working at becoming a better superhero.  And Kara had just confessed her feelings to him.  Unable to accept his unbelievable luck, he had been frozen in place, as she leaned in.  And now, now...it was all slipping away.

At first, Mxyzptlk's ill-timed arrival had been a mild annoyance like a persistent gnat.  However, with each interaction since the gnat's arrival, Myxzptlk gleefully gave voice to Mon-El's dark thoughts - the insecurities he had about himself.  So, mild annoyance quickly escalated to full blown jealousy.  Yes, he finally recognized it as jealousy.  He had confused the emotion with anger and frustration as he had never felt jealousy before; never felt fear for the loss of a mate.  It was his utter helplessness and desperation at the thought of losing Kara's affection that completely clouded his judgement.  And that’s when he sought out the imp for the duel.  

"Mxyzptlk, I'll marry you," the verbal equivalent of a sobering cold shower.  The words that shook Mon-El free of his all-consuming rage.  Somewhere along the way, his motivation had changed.  Mon-El realized his actions had no longer been about helping Supergirl rid Mxyzptlk from their lives, but trying to keep Kara with him as if she were property or a prize to be won.

It was this realization that brought Mon-El to Kara's door, impatiently knocking, anxious to make things right.  When she finally opens the door, he is so distressed, he rushes right past her, not even waiting for an invitation.

“OH, my god… THANK god you’re still here!  Look- look, it’s not, it’s not too late, ok?  And-and-and you’re right.  You're right, ok?  I’m-I'm jealous.  I wish I could snap my fingers and-and-and give you everything you wish for and it kills me that he can do that stuff for you and I can’t.  And I-I acted badly, ok?  Very badly.  But please!  Please do not-do not marry him, ok?  I promise I’ll be better for you.”  

He seems to be running out of steam, so Kara jumps on the opportunity to set him straight.  

"It’s not just the jealousy thing, Mon-El.  It’s the patronizing, ego thing.  I told you I could handle Mxy and you didn’t listen."

"I swear to Rao I will listen, Kara, I will respect you.  Just please, just give me, just give me another chance."

Kara shuts him down with a tone so serious, he knows she will not be moved,  "I’m sorry.  I can’t.  I, am marrying Mxyzptlk."

In that moment, it feels like the world slows down and a cold hand wraps around his heart.  Involuntarily, his head shakes in disbelief.

"Kara, no,” he begs.  _Please, don’t_ , he wants to say, but his voice now fails him, the reality of Kara’s resolve sinking in.

"Look, I’m not in love with him,” she offers.   It's cold comfort, yet she continues, “but it’s the only way to stop him from hurting other people and from killing you.  And you know what?  He makes an excellent point.  He has limitless power that he can use to help me fight for justice.  We’ll make a great team."

And the cold hand slowly & deliberately closes around his heart to squeeze what little hope was left.

“I thought we were gonna do that,” Mon-El chokes the words out.  His chest feels hollow like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.    

“We’re too different, Mon-El.”

His head is pounding and his ears are ringing.  Kara mouths something that doesn’t quite register, as he has gone completely numb.  He ducks his head as he tries to come up with a compelling argument, any other way to sway her from her decision, but comes up with nothing.  He searches her eyes one last time for the faintest glimmer of hope.  Finding none, his shoulders slump and his eyes burn with unshed tears as he walks out the door.

Mon-El wanders the city aimlessly, unable to keep his thoughts straight.  He ends up on a park bench near the lake.  

 _Where is she now?_ indulging his heartache for just a second.

How could he have been so careless with her wishes?  He knew she would fight, resist till there was no time left.  His actions must have backed her into a corner.  She must have seen no other way out but to surrender to Mxyzptlk to prevent the trickster from hurting other people and in the cruelest twist, to protect him, to keep the imp from killing him.  Ironically enough, part of him would prefer a quick death to this long drawn out misery of his own making.  The other part…still considers **her** , will always consider her.  He vows to honor her choice.  It will be unimaginably difficult, but he will do it and he will support her in any way she will allow.  So, he has to do better and be better than he had been the last couple days.

He thought back to the Parasite incident, recognizing the spark that lit the match.  “Mxy,“ she had called the trickster, with an amused laugh.  The laugh, the nickname.  His understanding was that nicknames on Earth were given to those in an emotional bond: friends, family, lovers, maybe co-workers.  HE didn’t have a nickname, but the imp did.  After Parasite had been "vanquished", Mxyzptlk seized the opportunity to exploit Mon-El's insecurity, again.  This time it was about his superhero abilities.  So he lost his temper in a fit of anger and Kara dismissed him.  Now he understands why she did so, but at the time, it only served to fan the flames of his anger into fury.  NOTE to self: work on controlling your temper and anger.

When Kara returned to the DEO, they had fought about the annoying gnat.  Afterwards, Mon-El’s jealousy & ego combined to override all reason and his rage had gotten the better of him.  He’d stolen DEO property, challenged Mxyzptlk to a duel and attempted to kill the imp despite Kara's repeated opposition.  Thinking back on his actions, he recalls the red kryptonite briefing given by J’onn and Alex a month or two ago with warning signs of poisoning that would manifest in Kryptonians.

 _Were they already married?_   He tries to push the question and a picture of a determined Kara in a wedding dress from his mind.  He's afraid his imagination can now cause him actual physical pain.

Kara had told him repeatedly she was handling the Mxyzptlk situation and he should have had faith in that.  Or better yet, actually helped her.  But his impatience & helplessness had caused him to fall back on old Daxamian habits.  No Daxamite had ever been successful in tricking a trickster back to the 5th dimension.  So, when Winn showed him the amulet, he impulsively grabbed the opportunity to confront Mxyzptlk and hopefully banish him from this earth.  No real plan, just action.  Livewire's words came back to taunt him, ". _..boys who think they can do a better job than the woman who's an actual superhero_."  

 _Well, that’s another lesson I haven’t learned yet_ , he reflected.

His thoughts went back to their fight and he remembered how unbelievably frustrated they both were at the time.  _I was defending your honor…You're not a good judge of what you can handle…You’re off the charts full of yourself?_   He laughed ruefully.  Patronizing, was right.  Actually, that may have been an understatement.  How had she not shoved him out the window?  He was amazed at her restraint.

 _Are they going to live together now?_   His stomach clenches at the thought.

He changes his train of thought as he’s afraid where his mind will go next.  So he decides to go back to the DEO to change his clothes.  Maybe he can pick up another shift at the bar.  If not, maybe he can convince Winn & Guardian to let him tag along on patrol.  Last resort, he’ll go to the gym to work out and run simulations until he collapses in exhaustion.  Maybe he can do all three.  He just can’t sit around anymore.  He needs to do something.

Back at the DEO, he spots Alex leaving the building.  She appears to be in a hurry, so he doesn’t grab her attention.  That and he’s not sure he’s ready for the news.

“Mon-El, we've been looking for you!”  He turns around, as Alex jogs over to him.  _He looks wrecked_ , she thinks.  As she stops short, he drops his head and closes his eyes, bracing for impact.  

“She’s not married,” Alex starts generously, “Supergirl tricked Mxyzptlk back to the 5th dimension.”  He releases the breath he’s been holding and tension exits his body.  “Kara wants to talk to you.  She'll be home all night, unless the DEO calls her in.”  He nods an acknowledgement and finally looks up.  There’s compassion in Alex's eyes and she pats his arm.  He nods an acknowledgement as she rushes off.

Mon-El changes direction and makes his way towards Kara’s loft.  So, she managed to do what no Daxamite had done before.  He smiles with pride, _of course she did._   He knew she would fight till the end. 

He steps off the elevator on Kara’s floor.  _Remember what she said.  Respect her wishes._ He recalls the last time he was here just as she opens the door.  The sight of her takes his breath away _._ He wants to take her in his arms, but knows better, so he keeps his hands clasped.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

His heart stutters at the memory of the last time they spoke those two words.  He considers the rollercoaster of emotions he’d been on since then.  _Was that really only 2 days ago?_

Remembering the last time she opened her door to him, he contritely points past her, “Can I uh?“

Kara nods her head inviting him in.

“Thanks,” he says as he steels himself.  _You can do this.  Say what you need to say, but remember what she said.  Respect her wishes._

“Hey, um, I just wanted to to let you know that you’re awesome.”  Before she can politely demure, he continues, “No, you are!  I mean, you just out-tricked the most cunning intergalactic trickster.  And you did it your way…without violence, which I never should have doubted…because you’re…you know, you’re you.”

“Thanks,” she laughs.

He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for her. _Be honest, lay it all out there, but remember what she said.  Respect her wishes._

“I also wanted to say, um, I’m sorry…for acting like an ass.  And I’ve given it a lot of thought and I have realized, um……that you..are..my...kryptonite.”

“Me.”  From Kara it’s more of a question, than a statement.

He clarifies, “Well, uh, no, I mean, um, I mean my-my feelings for you.  I’ve never-I’ve never felt like this about-about anyone in my life.  I mean I-I didn’t know that there were this-this many feelings to even be had and my emotions, I guess they just they made me go kind of crazy, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah, I totally get it, yeah.”  Kara stands up and takes a few steps closer to him.

“Anyway I’m really glad you’re ok.  I’m really, REALLY happy that you didn’t marry that guy,” he says earnestly.

“Me, too,” she agrees.

“Anyway, um, I’ll get out of your hair.”  He starts for the door.

Kara steps in front of him to block his path, “Wait, uh, don’t go yet...please.”  Her plea is whispered so quietly, he almost doesn't hear it. 

 _Oh, here it comes_.  He steps up for her, “I get that you were upset that I wasn’t listening to you and I tried really, really, REALLY hard to listen to you this time and I heard that you…,” he avoids her eyes. The words are incredibly more difficult for him to say than he expected, but he forces them out, “you don’t think that we belong together and I respect it…”

Kara cuts him off, “No, but Mxy wasn’t the only one I tricked.”  

His brow furrows at her use of the nickname. 

Kara continues to explain, “I didn’t mean it. I just said it so you’d let me go…to protect you.  Plus, he could have been listening so…” _Remember what she said; is she saying she didn’t mean it?_

After a few seconds, realization sinks in and he wonders out loud, “Wait, so you didn’t mean any of that stuff that you said?”

Relieved, Kara smiles, “Well, the first bit about your infuriating male ego, that part I meant, “ she laughs teasingly.

“Ok…ok,” he accepts.

The smile slides from her face and her tone turns serious, “But the second part about us not being a match…,” she looks straight into his eyes, “I didn’t mean that.”

“Wow,” he responds in amazement, “You’re good.  You..are..good.”

She laughs and throws her hands up, “Well…” 

His voice drops an octave and he steps towards her, “Well you got rid of Mxy…” Using the name effectively breaks its spell over him.

“I did…,” she agrees as she steps towards him.

“That means nothing’s stopping us.”  He feels every inch of his skin buzzing.

“Nope, nothing's stopping us,” she whispers.

His gaze drops from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes.  Her right eyebrow quirks up as her eyes drop to his lips and it’s like pouring gasoline on a fire.  They crash together as he pours all his emotions into kissing her.  He feels her arms around his neck as his go around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.  Their lips don’t separate and he has one thought as they fall on the couch.  “Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fave post-2x13 ep fiction: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12380036/1/What-happens-now
> 
> I like this one too for a comedic take: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9896732
> 
> And this one for a little smut: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9916028


End file.
